Angel
The Guardian Angel is a mysterious and enigmatic presence watching over the Vault hunters. It speaks with the voice of a human female and projects images of a woman with pale skin, black hair and piercing blue eyes, but it is unknown whether this is the Angel's real appearance or merely an illusion or projection. Details The Guardian Angel watches over the Vault hunters via the ECHOnet. This connection is later revealed to be the Guardian Angel's 'eyes and ears' monitoring the movements of the Vault hunters when the ECHOnet is shut down, and her messages at this point indicate her loss of awareness about the course of events. The final cinematic reveals that the Guardian Angel is operating from, or through, a Hyperion Satellite in orbit around Pandora. It has been speculated that the satellite was originally tasked with the purpose of monitoring the Vault, although the person or people behind such a move are widely disputed. Whatever the case, the satellite remains almost as much an enigma as the Guardian Angel using it. While her ulterior motivations are unclear, the Guardian Angel is primarily interested in the Vault hunters obtaining all of the fragments of the Vault key and being present at the Vault when it is eventually unsealed. Later in the story, it becomes clear that she wished to prevent The Destroyer, imprisoned within, from escaping the confinement of the Vault. This goal is ultimately carried out by the Guardian Angel's deceit, something she expresses regret about having to do, but insists that it was the only way to ensure that events unfolded appropriately. Players receive two communications from the Guardian Angel regarding the window for opening the Vault by saying, "We will not have another opportunity to open the Vault in this lifetime," and, "We will not have another opportunity to open the Vault in your lifetime," referring to the Vault only being able to be opened every two-hundred years. The latter implies that the Angel's lifetime is over two-hundred years, or that, coupled with the former comment, she is not tethered by an organic life span. Speculated origins An in-depth list of theories can be found on the Talk Page. Quotes *"Don't be alarmed. I need you to stay calm and don't let on that anyone is talking to you. Start making your way off the bus. You don't have any reason to trust me, but I need you to believe that I'm here to guide you - I'm here to help you find the Vault. In a moment, you'll be greeted by a funny little robot. Do everything he says. You'll know what I mean when it happens. I'll contact you again soon." - Upon arriving in Fyrestone. *"Excellent! I knew you were the right choice, friend. Now, go. I'll contact you again soon." - Upon defeating the bandits in Fyrestone. *"You did it! I knew you were the right choice. Oh...! That poor little robot needs our help. Would you kindly give him a hand?" - Before receiving Claptrap Rescue *"That little robot is hurt. He isn't going to last very long without attention. Why don't you look around for something to fix him up?" *"He seems to be okay. Now is the time to get moving and play your part in the journey to come." *"People don't yet trust you. If you're going to ever find the Vault, you'll need the aid of the people. Helping Doctor Zed with his Nine-Toes problem is a good move." *"You are about to face your first real challenge. I hope you've toughened up enough." *"That was the first step on your journey. You must listen; who I am is not important. The first thing you must know - the Vault is real. People will mislead you, they will try to use you, and you cannot be swayed in your purpose. The Vault is here, and we will find it. This world is full of dangers. Steel yourself and go. I'll be watching." *"This man, Sledge, has something we need. You are going to get it from him. Sledge is a bad man who has done terrible things to the people of Fyrestone. Do what you must." *"You should be able to get into the mine now. There is nothing between you and Sledge, and we're be (sic) one step closer to the Vault. I believe in you." *"Everything you've faced up until now has been simple. You are about to face a real challenge in Sledge. Do not underestimate him." *"This one is a brute, and he has a powerful shield you will need to whittle down before you can hurt him. Don't let him touch you." *"I bet you would like to know what that is. The Vault is real. What you are holding is the key that opens it... one part of it, anyway." *"You found another piece of the key without my help. Or did you? I'm always watching you, friend. Be careful. Others are starting to see their own opportunity." *"Prepare yourself. Your next challenge awaits. It might seem insurmountable, but you can do this, you will prevail." - Before facing the Rakk Hive *"The Crimson Lance are about to make an unpleasant discovery and learn a harsh lesson... Oh no... No, no... No! This wasn't supposed to happen! Stand by." - After Commandant Steele reveals that there is no 4th Key fragment after you kill Baron Flynt *"This is not how it happens. Can you see me? With the ECHO network down, I can't see you, we're flying blind, friend. Our window is closing. The Vault can only be opened every 200 years. If it isn't opened soon, your chance will be lost..." *"This is it! The reason you're here. I've guided you to this point, and you've done so well. Know that you are ready for this. When the Vault opens, brace yourself. I believe you can do this." - Before reaching the Vault in Eridian Promontory *"Don't give up! This creature may be immortal in its own realm, but in this reality it cannot survive without a host, and that makes it vulnerable. When it becomes flesh and blood, it can be hurt, even killed. You just need to know where to aim." - after Steele is killed *"Do you feel that I betrayed you? Do not. I am possessed of a sight that allows me to look forward and backward along the timeline, and the release of this creature was inevitable. There was only one chance for this dimension's continued existence. A hero. Someone who was at the right place, at the right time, and strong enough to push back. I have given you the unique opportunity to defend the existence of all that you know. Go! Fight! Be that hero. I will help you however I can." - from the mission description of Destroy The Destroyer *"You opened the Vault. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you about what was in it, but for you to be there to stop it, it couldn't have unfolded any other way. You did well, and your actions haven't gone unrewarded. The Key won't open the Vault for another 200 years, but I'm sure Tannis will pay you quite the fortune for it! Now, go. I'll be watching." Notes *After defeating The Destroyer it can be seen in the final cutscene that the satellite orbiting Pandora has the weapon manufacturer Hyperion printed on it as well as The Guardian Angel's face. In the final cutscene, the following serial number can be seen printed on the side of the satellite: 4N631 - The word "Angel" in 1337speak. The logo of the Vault, surrounded by what look like wings, is also printed on the satellite. Trivia *The Guardian Angel is portrayed by Britanni Johnson (face) and Jennifer Greene (voice). *The Angel is watching over the Vault hunters by way of an orbiting Hyperion satellite. The name "Hyperion" means "Watcher from Above". *The Claptrap the Angel asks the Vault hunters to repair in Fyrestone will eventually change into the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap. *The Guardian Angel speaks via ECHOnet and loses communications when Steele shuts it down and yet her first message is just before Claptrap hands out the ECHO (Dahl) communications devices. *According to a leaked Borderlands 2 gameplay video the Guardian Angel is actually a rogue AI on Pandora able to hack into anything on the planet. Borderlands 2 Leak External Behind-the-scenes Videos Category:NPCs